


Rivals in love.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Rival Sex, Slow Dancing, Sweat, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: It's an non canon to my au version of naruto.Hinata is down on her luck as of late,she lost her best one of her closest friends sakura to saskue's list for power,her former lover and still best friend and comrade naruto fell into depression and her cousin neji died during the war.With the burden of the hyuuga clan on her,she felt alone.Until she met an old enemy  and then she her world was about to change.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Samui





	Rivals in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Everything naruto belongs to kishimoto himself

"Hinata,you deserve to be with someone who wont bring misery into your life,I love you,so I'm letting you go free,protect your clannad I'll help free the branch from its shackles."Those were naruto's last words before she went to tanzuka town,stuffing her face with cinnamon rolls and sake.

"Maybe naruto is right,I have to keep pushing,I have to continue to work hard to bring peace not only to my clan but to the world."hinata whispered,she has a lot on her plate,she wonders how to bring peacetime her clan if her father and grand father would not let him of the past,how can there be unity with her clan.

Hinata reaches for her last roll but another person took it away,the blonde bobcut busty women chews on the last cinnamon roll and swallows it down,she looked at hinata with a sense of pride and amusement.

"Samui-senesi."hinata stood up with a fierce glare at samui who stood proud with a smile,lady hinata Uzumaki or maybe just hyuuga,I learned what,naruto is a broken man,and the game team seven is all but extinct,such a shame,and now I see you,a fallen flower,with mouth its peddles." Samui smirked at hinata who then activated her byakugan. 

"Uh uh uh,I'm just here to unwind as well,hinata,maybe come to my hotel room,we can catch up on our old feud."samui says,rubbing the plushy butt of hinata, and slowly runs the plush upper section of the stomach."you gotten a bit more curvy since the last time we met."

"I have,and I'll come to your room later on."hinata with a smirk,"but I remember our vow once we see each other."hinata arrogantly says as samui chucked softly , backing away and leaps to aru running from roof to roof.

Hinata paid for her food and grabs her robes and puts them on as she walked out, she heads to her hotel room to to unwine.

*Minutes later at hinata hotel room.*

Hinata walked to her hot tub outside the roof,hinatatakes off her clothes,showing off her curved busty frame,her belly felt soft and plush,she begins twirling around,her body jiggled she turned to see a few noble men having nosebleeds.

Hinata rolls her eyes,smirking as she sits in the tub,letting all her troubles go away,she sways her hips,she looked back at all the crying that she had did since neji died and when sakura,one of her closest firends and comrades was killed by sasuke, she and naruto put an end to sasuke but the damage was done to both ninja's minds.

Hinata cried when naruto broke up and she reached her breaking point when her father took the heiress position and found out that she was a pawn for the hyuuga clan to gain naruto's father's assets and to use naruto as a pawn,hinata had enough and left the clan.

Hinata learned a few new things since breaking free of her shackles,along with her water affinity she could also use fire and lighting,with kakashi's help she learn fire ball jutsu but she wanted to train more to become stronger and she would do what ever it takes.

*ten minutes later*

Hinata walked to her dresser to pick out her a set of her usual clothes,wearing them on she thinks of what samui would want."we did did get together once after the war,she is a beautiful women,confident even."hinata fixes herself and walks out the of her room,she thinks of a lustful feeling in her mind about the blonde,shenlicked her lips at the cleavage she felt during her time as a chunin. 

Outside she ran into yugito nii the the two tail cat jailer,sporting a smile on her face,hinata bowed her head as did yugito.

"Its nice to see you again yugito nii,how are you feeling after the war?"hinata begins to walk with the blonde jailer.

"Everything in kumo is back to normal,with naruto's help peace between the villages is possible,but some things dont change,like your clan."yugito nii frowned,placing a hand on the head of hinata.

"Yes,I assume naruto told you about it,fellow tailed beasts jailers stick together."hinata smiled,earning a chuckle from the cat's jailer, she turned to the town seeing how tazuka town has changed."So I also think that samui sent you hear."

"He did,we do have a proposition for you,hinata."the cat jailer as she and hinata entered the hotel and see samui near an elevator.

"Oh,like what?"hinata was goning to an answer until samui pulled hinata torwards her,their huge breast meeting with one another,hints blushed a bit while samui smirked.

"Oh you'll see."samui places her arm around the shoulders of the former hyuuga princess and firms to yugito with a smile."and it's good to see you as well,yugito we I have a few drinks for us to unwine andthen we give our sweet little princess a little present."samui says with a arrogant tone.

Hinata smiled at both women,going in the elevator,what were they asking of her she wondered,but she has to remain focus on the twon cloud ninja as the elevator closes.


End file.
